


È eterno tutto questo se tu riesci a dargli un senso

by Ambros



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ermal che dice che Fabrizio non deve sparire mi ha rovinato la vita okay, Fluff, M/M, Un pizzico di, fluff?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: “Lo sai che non sparirò da nessuna parte, vero?”Ermal sente una scarica di pensieri e parole e emozioni che gli cade addosso e lo attraversa lasciandolo pieno di crepe e incrinature,distoglie lo sguardo prima che le parole di Fabrizio ci entrino e non riesca più a togliersele di dosso.“Una rock-star impegnata come te,” gli dice, lo lascia in sospeso invece di dirgliio e te queste promesse non ce le possiamo fare, invece di dirglisiamo claustrofobici e non siamo mai stati fermi, invece di dirgliche cazzo dici che poi mi viene voglia di crederti.





	È eterno tutto questo se tu riesci a dargli un senso

**Author's Note:**

> In un'intervista Ermal ha detto che una delle sue raccomandazioni per Fabrizio è di "non sparire" e io non mi riprenderò mai.  
> (Potete trovarmi su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites per questi e altri disagi)  
> Spero che la fic vi piaccia, fatemi sapere che ne pensate!

_A Fravah,  
per tutti i lieto fine che cerchiamo._

  


Ogni tanto gli capitano le sere malinconiche – che sono giornate quando gli va male e notti quando gli va peggio. Sono strane. Vorrebbe dormire e spegnersi i pensieri per qualche ora, sperare che non siano ancora lì quando si sveglia, ma un po' si dice che non può più rimandarli, che sono inevitabili e tanto vale affrontarli ora, ora che è in un hotel affacciato sul mare e la brezza gli scompiglia i capelli in un paese straniero, e un po' non pensa di avere la forza di raddrizzare la schiena e rientrare, mettersi a letto col rischio che gli inondino la testa mentre dorme.

E allora sta a guardare Lisbona con una sigaretta accesa, di una marca portoghese che gli pesa troppo sulla lingua perché aveva deciso che avrebbe smesso di fumare prima di stasera e Andrea si è rifiutato di dargli più di tre euro per comprarle.

Il vento gli spinge il fumo negli occhi e i capelli all'indietro, e pensa che non ne vale proprio la pena ma prende un'altra boccata perché se no non saprebbe che farsene ora come ora della propria testa.

 _È troppo tardi_ , pensa, e non sa a cosa si riferisca, se all'ora e a quei pensieri che non si risolveranno mai, se a tutte le volte che capisce un momento solo dopo che se l'è perso, che sembra gli capiti fin troppo spesso ultimamente.

Vorrebbe un bicchiere di vino ma non ha nessuna voglia di lasciare la stanza.

Spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere che si è portato dalla camera e ne accende un'altra; deve coprire la fiamma dell'accendino con la mano perché il vento continua a spegnerla.

Ci sono tre colpi alla porta mentre si sta facendo scivolare l'accendino nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta, e un po' vorrebbe fingere di dormire, un po' vorrebbe aprire e chiedere ad Andrea di mettergli a posto la testa – probabilmente Andrea passerebbe buona parte della notte a fargli vedere tutte le foto e i video che ha fatto all'acquario e gli viene da sorridere – e un po' vorrebbe essere responsabile e dirgli che dovrebbero andare a dormire tutti e due.

Ci sono già quattro filtri nel posacenere ed Ermal sospira.

È scalzo, e la moquette della stanza è calda e morbida sotto i suoi piedi, soprattutto rispetto al cotto freddo del balcone; si passa la sigaretta nella mano sinistra controllando di non aver lasciato cadere la cenere e apre la porta con la destra.

Fabrizio lo guarda con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, la spalla poggiata contro lo stipite della porta. Ha i capelli completamente stravolti, probabilmente perché non smette un secondo di passarci le dita. Ha la giacca di pelle addosso, quella nera.

“Oh,” Ermal fa un passo di lato, “Scusa, pensavo fosse Andrea.”

Fabrizio gli lancia un'occhiata lunga, soffermandosi per qualche secondo sulla sigaretta tra le sue dita. “E di che,” gli dice alla fine; gli passa accanto ed Ermal richiude la porta prima di tornare verso il balcone perché la sigaretta continua a bruciargli tra le dita. Fabrizio lo segue, i suoi passi più rumorosi di quelli di Ermal.

I silenzi imbarazzati non sono mai appartenuti a nessuno dei due, ma Ermal continua a fumare con i gomiti poggiati alla ringhiera e si sente nella gola il bisogno di dire qualcosa anche se Fabrizio è sempre lì e nemmeno lo guarda, ha gli occhi socchiusi contro il vento  e i lineamenti addolciti dal buio della notte e dalla luce della camera.

“Dove sei andato?” gli chiede, e quasi gli chiede _stato, dove sei stato_ , ma gli suona strano e sa che la sua voce sarebbe un disastro attorno a quella parole.

Fabrizio si gira a guardarlo, lo vede con la coda dell'occhio; scrolla le spalle e dice solo: “In giro.”

“I tuoi temi delle elementari dovevano essere esaltanti,” sbuffa Ermal, perché se Fabrizio non ha intenzione di dargli una mano non può lamentarsi del torrente di parole che gli corre tra le labbra, “ _Descrivi le tue vacanze._ Svolgimento: _sono stato in giro._ Immagino i dieci – ”

“Ermal.”

Ermal si volta con uno scatto, le parole ancora sulle labbra – non sa di preciso quali ma è determinato a continuare finché non riuscirà a soffocare quelle che ha in testa –, si volta e la prima cosa che controlla è che negli occhi di Fabrizio non ci sia irritazione, che non sia andato troppo oltre nel momento sbagliato. Non vi trova neanche la familiare esasperazione a cui ormai ha fatto l'abitudine.

Fabrizio ha lo sguardo aperto che ha troppo poco spesso, quello di quando non sta in guardia, quello che Ermal gli immagina dietro le palpebre quando chiude gli occhi mentre canta. Non trova più parole.

Fabrizio lo guarda – lo guarda negli occhi come fa sempre,  _accidenti a lui_ .

“Lo sai che non sparirò da nessuna parte, vero?”

Ermal sente una scarica di pensieri e parole e emozioni che gli cade addosso e lo attraversa lasciandolo pieno di crepe e incrinature,  distoglie lo sguardo prima che le parole di Fabrizio ci entrino e non riesca più a togliersele di dosso.

“Una rock-star impegnata come te,” gli dice, lo lascia in sospeso invece di dirgli _io e te queste promesse non ce le possiamo fare_ , invece di dirgli _siamo claustrofobici e non siamo mai stati fermi_ , invece di dirgli _che cazzo dici che poi mi viene voglia di crederti._

“Ermal.”

Ermal chiude gli occhi perché poi Fabrizio usa quella voce, quella bassa, paziente, perché poi Fabrizio capisce tutto.

Ce l'ha più vicino di prima, ci vorrebbe un niente per farli sfiorare, ma Ermal ha la schiena rigida e le spalle curve e Fabrizio non fa un altro passo, aspetta che Ermal lo guardi.

“Non vado da nessuna parte.”

Non sembra che glielo stia promettendo, sembra che già lo sappia.

Ermal si sente come se gli avessero strappato un peso di dosso, che quasi si era abituato a tenere, dietro cui aveva cominciato a nascondersi. Pensa che ora non c'è verso di tornare indietro, pensa che Fabrizio si è appena rimodellato addosso un po' del suo futuro.

Pensa che in fondo non potrebbe essere altrimenti.

Gli dice  _okay_ con un filo di voce ma glielo dice sulle labbra, e Fabrizio sorride quando risponde  _okay._

  


  


  



End file.
